


The First Day and Night

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Life With The Lupin-Black's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: It's Regulus and Emma's first day home.





	The First Day and Night

The first day the twins were home was not quite as bad as they thought it would be. The night however would prove to be a different story all together. James, Lily, and Harry were there to welcome the family home. Since Remus had asked them over because they were a little nervous and wanted to make sure they were doing everything right.

“You know,” James piped up after a while. “Fatherhood looks good on you. Can’t say that I ever expected you to settle down and have your own though,” he commented, watching his best mate rock Emma to sleep. Sirius chuckled shaking his head.

“Never thought I’d settle down either, but,” he paused glancing up at Remus, “I’m glad I did. I wouldn’t give any of this up,” a soft smile spread across his face as he watched his husband feeding their son, the brightest smile stretched across the werewolf's face as Regulus stared up at him.

“Jamie I think it’s time we go. Harry’s getting restless and I don’t want him waking Em and Regs,” Lily said as she walked into the room, one hand placed on her protruding stomach and the other holding her four year old from running off again. Lily was already half way through he second pregnancy and it put Remus and Sirius at ease, knowing their would be kids closer in age to Em and Reggie.

“Coming love. We’ll see you two later. Don’t be afraid to floo if you need something,” James said, carefully hugging both of them before leaving with his own family. Thankfully they only lived down the street so if there was an emergency it wouldn’t take them long to get there.

Sirius moved from where he was sat so he could sit next to Remus, letting the other male gently lean against him. Regulus had stopped feeding and was now slowly falling asleep against Remus’ chest. Emma was already asleep, sucking on her thumb and playing with her nose with her other fingers, her other hand firmly clutching Sirius’ finger.

“It’s kinda surreal isn’t it?” Remus asked softly. “I mean we spent so long thinking we couldn’t have this because of… well me, but then the law changed and I know it still took almost three years, but it’s just kind of surreal that they’re finally here,”

“It’s a dream come true,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to Remus’ shoulder. “Come on, we should get them to bed,”

The rest of the day was filled with both men running around looking for this and that. Once Regulus had woken up crying for a nappy change Emma had woken to her brothers cries and started crying as well. It had both men running around the house looking for the baby bag before finding it by the front door.

Remus had changed Regulus’ nappy while Sirius tried to calm Emma, though it seemed like nothing was working. That was until Sirius had started singing softly. Something he usually did when he started getting just the slightest bit stressed out. Remus had never heard of the song, considering it was in french, but it seemed to do the trick as Emma started quieting down. Eventually stopping and just looking around the nursery with wide unseeing eyes.

“Where did you learnt that?” Remus asked as they made their way back to the living room.

“Mother used to sing to Reggie when he would get fussy. That was a common one she would sing. Though I never knew what she was saying until I was a little older,” Sirius replied, wedging himself into the corner of their couch, facing Remus as he did the same.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The first cry of the night was two hours after they had gone to bed, so roughly 11:30. Remus had gotten up, since he was the one who woke up, and headed into the nursery where Regulus was crying, his chubby face screwed up and bright red. Remus picked up the small boy, checking for a wet nappy and if the boy was hungry. After those were ruled out he simply sat in the rocking chair and cuddled the boy, cooing softly at him. He had settled a little while after that, merely looking around the dimly lit room with his foggy unseeing eyes.

“Do you want me to take him?” Sirius yawned from the doorway. “You’ve been up for half an hour now. I can take him if you want,”

“No that’s alright. He’s already drifting back off. I’ll be done in a minute,” Remus replied, shaking his head, though he never took his eyes off his son. “Siri, what are we gonna do for the moon?” Remus asked after a long pause.

“What we normally do. We’ll get your wolfsbane from Severus and Lils and James will watch the twins. Don’t worry love, we talked about it already. It’ll just be me and you on the moons,” Sirius replied walking over to his husband, threading his fingers through Regulus’ sandy brown hair. “Everything’ll be fine,” Sirius assured him. Remus nodded slightly, both men watching as their little boy drifted back asleep.

“Ugh,” Remus groaned as one of the twins started crying. It was the third time in two hours that one of them had woken up and it was only a matter of time before the other twin would wake up and scream with their sibling. “Siri it’s your turn,” Remus grumbled, cracking on eye open to check the time. Another groan left his mouth at the flashing red letters than red 3:46.

“Nuh uh, I was just up with Em. S’your turn,” Sirius slurred sleepily. Remus opened his mouth to argue, but another cry had both of them groaning. Now it was both of their turns.

Dragging themselves out of bed they moved across the hall, each grabbing a twin to check what was wrong. Em ended up needing a nappy change and Regs was just being fussy.

By the time morning came both men were worn out and in desperate need of coffee.The two had been woken up at least two more times before being able to sleep at least another hour before they did need to get up. Remus held the twins while Sirius made the coffee, both praying the twins would star quite and content till they had at least had a cup of coffee.

Luckily they stayed quiet and content long enough for both to have a cup of coffee and a small amount of breakfast before they demanded their own breakfast. After being fed the small family sat on the couch. Remus and Sirius leaned against each other, Emma slowly falling asleep curled against Remus’ chest and Regulus sleeping peacefully on Sirius’ chest.

And that was how James and Lily found them roughly an hour later. Both parents fast asleep, gently cradling their children. Lily smiled at the sight, summoning Remus’ camera and snapping a photo of the new family. It would later become one of the families favorite pictures as it was their first of many the would come.

**Author's Note:**

> This and others can also befound on my Tumblr:
> 
> drabbles-drabbles-everywhere


End file.
